This long-term project continues to refine the selective therapy of nephrolithiasis, wherein different drugs are provided specifically for the underlying physiologic-metabolic derangement. Using a variety of treatment programs, new stone formation could be reduced individually in 90% of patients, remission obtained in 80%, dissolution of calcium stones achieved (with potassium citrate), and need for surgery of newly formed stones drastically reduced.